A Mistake This Big, Can't be Forgotten
by heavensent666
Summary: It was just a kiss. a simple mistake, no one knew, just forget it. it meant nothing. right? Chadella
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hey people. Ok this story begins at the staff baseball game. In the second movie, you know? So everything that happened up until then has happened, however I am going to change it from this point because otherwise it wouldn't be a new story would it. Told from Gabriella's Point of Veiw.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You don't think dancing takes some game?"

"You got game?"

"A little."

I laughed along with the others as Ryan stood up to Chad. Who would have guessed? I'm so glad I brought him, what a brainwave. Maybe this will be fun, and I can forget about Toy for a while… maybe. The boys did the thing with the bat, showing that Ryan had more then a little game, and he got to pitch first. The boys started walking to their two teams, but me, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha were still standing there.

"Get off the diamond." Chad yelled at me. Was he serious? They thought we weren't playing? How sexist!

"We're playing." I said, suddenly every guy was staring at me, shocked. But Chad smiled.

"Yeah, real cute Gab, Like you can play ball." The other guys laughed a bit, still unsure.

"Of course I can, we all can, and girls can do anything boys can do."

"Yeah, we want to play!" said Martha excitedly. Now the guys were looking very uncomfortable. Chad walked up to me.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all for feminism, but you can't play baseball with us, Montez."

He was looking serious now. I couldn't believe this. Of course we were playing, did he expect me to run off to the stands and be a cheerleader? What was the fun in that?

"You're just scared, Danforth." I said quietly. He smiled.

"Scared of what?"

His eyes were looking straight into mine. I could see the laughter in them. I hadn't seen that look in Troy's eyes for so long. I missed it.

"Scared that I'll look cuter then you in that baseball cap!"

I quickly reached up and whipped it off his head before jamming onto mine.

"Understandably of course, I am pretty adorable."

I grinned up at him. I could almost see some thought forming in his head and he looked shocked for a second before stepping closer to me.

"You think so do you?"

He put his hand to the side of my face and suddenly my heart was racing, I felt my breath catch in my throat. What did I expect to happen? But wait, he was just pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I felt almost… disappointed. What the hell? Suddenly I heard a slight cough, my eyes jerked away from Chad's and his hand jumped back to his side. I realised that we were still standing in the middle of the group. Every eye was on us.

"You can be on my team Gabriella." Ryan said.

I nodded quickly. That was good, much better then being on Chad's team.

"What about the rest of us?" Taylor said, sounding slightly irritated. She looked at Chad pointedly. He took the hint.

"You're on my team, babe, of course. And umm… Martha."

"Okay then Kelsi, come over here." Ryan said.

At least they were going to play with us now. Even if it involved that strange look from Chad and that feeling… but oh well. This would be fun! Now I was anxious to start playing, I hated these thoughts of Troy that I couldn't stop and now these thoughts of Chad… what did it mean? It meant I was lonely. That's it, nothing more. What else would it be anyway? Chad was one of my best friends, who was there for me when I was feeling neglected. Getting closer to him was natural, wasn't it?

"So, how do we play?" I asked.

I thought it was a perfectly reasonable question. But it caused Chad's face to break into a grin again. He hit my shoulder in a friendly way, maybe an affectionate way? No, no thoughts like that. A friendly way! He draped an arm around my shoulders.

"I thought you said you could play? You lied, that's not very friendly is it. Tut tut tut, what will we do with you?"

He shook his head and pretended to be disappointed in me. I looked at him and saw that look in his eyes again. So brown and open, so unlike Troy's. If I had been thinking straight I would have known better then to answer, but my brain seemed to have gone on vacation. I felt myself involuntarily biting my lip and smiling.

"What would you like to do with me Chad?"

His smile widened at my answer. He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. He took his arm off me and stepped away.

"Kelsi and Gabriella can go with Ryan and he'll explain baseball to them. I'll tell Taylor and Martha."

I avoided his eyes and walked quickly over to Ryan. What was wrong with me? Chancing a look over my shoulder, I saw Taylor glaring at me. I looked at her with an expression I hope said _what's wrong? Everything is normal_, she didn't look convinced. As I watched Chad came over and put his arm around her, leading her the other way with the rest of their team. I heard Taylor faintly as I turned back to Ryan.

"Noticed me have you?"

Wow that must be awkward. I'm glad I didn't have to explain that to Taylor. Wait, explain what? Why did I keep thinking like that? Tuning in I realised I had missed about half of the rules of baseball. It was so unlike me to not pay attention, I remember the first time it ever happened to me, after the New Years Eve party when I had met Troy. I missed him so much, I felt like I didn't even know him anymore. He was so sweet when I first met him, hiding behind mops. I giggled. Damn it, I was tuning out again. And sure enough now we were walking onto the field, I had no idea what to do.

"Gabriella, you stand over there." Ryan said.

I heard a bark of laughter and looked over to see Chad with the bat, our eyes connected for a second, but I quickly looked away.

I didn't have to do much in the first half of the game, the ball didn't come near me. Actually I was pretty bored. But then it was our turn to bat, much more fun. Kelsi and Jason were on bases and it was my turn. I stepped up and picked up the bat. It wasn't Chad pitching this time, he was letting Zeke have a turn while he guarded third base. Suddenly the ball was flying at me, I swung the bat, trying not to fall over. The ball went flying, far away from any of the fielders. Everyone was so surprised, actually so was I, but Ryan was yelling at me to run so I did. I took off around first base, saw Kelsi and Jason get home, and kept going. I could hear Ryan saying "stop at third." The fielders had picked up the ball now but obviously decided to just pass it back to Zeke.

I skidded to a halt as I came to the third base. I don't think I have ever run so fast in my life. Everyone's attention was back on Ryan, who was batting. But I couldn't stop fast enough, I crashed into Chad and pushed him off his feet. I felt more bruised then I had ever been, luckily I had finally stopped. I groaned slightly, noticing that I must have closed my eyes. I opened them and found Chad on top of me straing at me.

Oh My God! What do I do? Wait, this was stupid, I just let him get off then get up. But he wasn't getting off me. He was just lying there, I could feel his weight on me, but it wasn't uncomfortable. His breathe was coming slowing, but mine wasn't coming at all. I opened my mouth to breathe and to apologise I suppose, though I felt like I would never be able to talk again.

However I didn't have to worry about what to say because the second I opened my mouth Chad pushed his onto it. We were kissing, it was quick, but getting deeper. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and I knew I wanted more. He pushed himself up on his elbows, somehow this made it feel like he was even closer to me, all off his weight seemed to be focused on kissing me. I wrapped my hands around his back pulling his body into me.

I had never kissed troy. We had come close, many times, but something always got in the way. Maybe fate was just against us. Actually maybe we weren't meant to be together. Surely it shouldn't take this long for us to have our first kiss? And now here I was kissing Chad. Chad! It felt so good, so right. He obviously thought so too, because he was murmuring my name (!) while still kissing me.

"mmm.. Gabriella.. Gabri- Gabriella!" Suddenly he pulled away, I groaned in displeasure. Why was it stopping? It shouldn't be stopping!

He pushed himself off me and stood up, looking around.

"Fuck!"

Now I realised why it was stopping, we were in the middle of a baseball game. With all of our friends around, including his girlfriend, who was my best friend. And I had a boyfriend, who was his best friend. I stood up too.

"shit." I said.

Looking around though, apparently no one noticed. Everyone was watching the guy who was batting, I didn't know his name. Ryan was on the second base. I glanced at Chad, he caught my eye, looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry. A-about that. It was a..."

"Mistake. Just a big mistake, forget it." I said quickly and decisively.

Then the guy hit the ball and I had to run, away from Chad, away from the awkward eye contact, away from the uncomfortable conversation, away from the lie I had just said, and most of all away from the heat, the longing that it would happen again….

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** ok so I know I shouldn't have started another story but I couldn't help it. Anyways please review. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay, next chapter! Sorry about the wait, I'm not exactly an organised person so I just write when it comes to me. Recently I have had so much on my mind that there hasn't been much room for Fanfics, even though Chad is one of my favourite subjects. Anyway I hope you like it.

Remember it's in Gabriella's POV

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eww! I was all sweaty and gross. I had just run back to the home base and was panting. I should probably exercise more… next week. Though, now I think about it, it might not be the exercise that was making me sweat. Suddenly I heard a loud yell.

"Chad, how could you?"

Oh My God, somebody saw us! It had been too much to hope that no one had noticed. I frantically looked around for the person yelling. It was Martha, she was staring at Chad, jumping up and down and waving her arms. As my gaze shifted to Chad he looked horrified and understandably, if Martha told the others they would all hate us.

"The ball! It's right behind you!" She yelled.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. She was talking about baseball, that girl got way too excited about things. Chad visibly relaxed before realising what she was saying and turning to pick up the ball and throw it home. Of course it was way too late, all of the batting team who had been on the field had made it home. I slowly walked over to the benches and sat next to Kelsi.

"That was weird, how did Chad not notice that? He was fully into this game a moment ago, but now he seems so out of it. Was he ok when you were on third base?"

When I was on third base… just the memory made me shiver. He had seemed fully into that, but did that classify as ok? I suddenly realised that Kelsi was staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I tried to laugh a little.

"Well I did sort of knock him over when I got there, maybe he's just a bit shaken from that." I said. Kelsi was still looking at me curiously.

"Maybe…"

I looked away from her, wondering. If Chad was distracted he must be thinking about the kiss, but why? It didn't really matter, it was just a reaction from being so close together. Suddenly I heard a voice right in front of me.

"Good job girls, we came second." I looked up to see Ryan smiling at me and Kelsi. But my brain didn't register what he had said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Now Ryan looked confused.

"Um… the game is over? And we lost."

"What? How is it over so quickly?"

For some reason I sounded quite angry though I wasn't. Everyone had now walked over to the benches and a lot of people were looking at me, including Chad.

"I mean, it was so much fun." Chad raised his eyebrows at me.

"Playing baseball, we should do it again." I was just digging myself deeper.

"Actually we shouldn't, it's a stupid game, I like doing other things much better."

Many of the guys were looking amused as I couldn't stop talking.

"Not those sorts of things, I wasn't thinking about that, just normal things you know like um…" I was out of words and I could feel myself blushing, everyone was laughing now, at me. What was my problem, couldn't I just shut up? Suddenly someone hugged me. Looking up I saw it was Chad.

"It's ok, Gabi. This game made us all a bit confused, let's just forget about it, it doesn't change anything."

"What are you two talking about?" Zeke said.

Chad broke away from me, looking around. Everyone was staring at us, not understanding what was going on. My mind went completely blank, how can we explain it to them? But Chad smiled.

"I mean I still wont dance." He said. Suddenly there was a lot of yelling and Jason hit Chad's arm.

"Ok, ok, I will. Calm down. Now who brought food?"

I smiled. Chad had effectively gotten everyone to forget about our weird moment without bringing me into it at all. He was so great like that. Suddenly my phone on the table started ringing, I looked at it and saw Troy was calling. Glancing up I saw Chad laughing in the middle of the group, I don't know why but that's when I put my phone back down and walked over to the others.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was the next day. I had managed to avoid Chad since the baseball game, actually I had been avoiding most of my friends. Chad for obvious reasons, plus I'm pretty sure he is avoiding me too, Taylor, because I felt guilty every time I saw her, Kelsi, because she was still giving me weird looks and the others because they were always talking about Troy and I didn't want to have to think about that right now either.

I had only seen Troy once that day, when I was at the pool dancing with Ryan. That sounds random I know, but for some reason Ryan is the only person I feel normal around. Troy hadn't stayed long and I felt so awkward the whole time, this is not a good relationship.

I was glad to be at the pool today, not in the kitchen with everybody else, but right now I was on my way to another room. Ryan had made me promise to come to the dance rehearsal with the others, so he could start working out our show. When I arrived everyone was already there. Ryan saw me walk in and smiled at me.

"Hey Gabriella, ok now that you're here we can start. Kelsi and I chose one of her songs and I've got some ideas about it. I think you and Chad should sing lead and –" but I cut him off there.

"What!" I lowered my voice as a couple of people looked around. "I mean, why me and Chad?"

"Well, because you have the best voice, and, obviously, Troy isn't here so Chad-" I interrupted him again.

"What about you?" he looked almost scared at my harsh tone. I tried to smile.

"Please Ryan, you are way more into singing and dancing then Chad, it would be fun." I was surprised to see Ryan blush slightly.

"I guess I could."

"Good!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I had thrown myself on Ryan, hugging him. I was so grateful for the easy out. Realising that everyone was watching, why was I always the centre of attention these days, I pulled away and laughed. Ryan looked a bit awkward but then just said loudly.

"Ok, Kelsi will play the song and I will go over some of my ideas, tell me what you think because we are here to have fun."

It actually was fun, after a while we were all dancing around and singing the bits of the song we had learnt so far. As long as I avoided colliding with Chad I could forget about everything else, kind of forget anyway. At one point Martha asked if I had any feelings for Ryan, I was shocked, I had never thought of him like that, but I suppose people thinking I liked Ryan was better then people guessing I liked Chad, which I don't. But then our lunch break was over and we all had to get back to our jobs. Before I left I saw Chad looking at me from the door and quickly doubled back, to hug Ryan.

But once I came out of the room my troubles were not over. Sharpay was waiting there for some reason so I pretended not to see her. Then I saw Troy in the room opposite and I ducked down the corridor quickly, I don't know why, I really have to talk to him.

I was looking over my shoulder to see if Troy had seen me when I ran straight into someone else. And, just my luck, it was Chad.

"Gabriella," he said grabbing me to make sure I didn't fall, "I was waiting for you."

"Oh really?" my voice sounded really high pitched, "why?" I was trying to ignore the fact that he was still holding my arms, and that his face was so close I could almost… no, no I couldn't.

Chad looked at me for a moment but then suddenly dropped my arms and took a big step back. He looked around and no one was within listening distance.

"What was that with Ryan? All the flirting?" he asked, looking angry.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't flirting." I replied. Chad made a face and then made his voice high pitched.

"Oh Ryan, you are _so_ into singing and dancing, oh Ryan it would be _so_ fun!" Chad's voice returned to normal. "What is up with that? You are still dating my best friend you know!"

"I do know that, you're imagining things. And I don't sound like that." I was annoyed at him now. "Even if I was interested in Ryan, which I'm not, it's none of your business. You act like you are… oh god! You're jealous."

"No I'm not!" Chad answered a little too quickly, I looked at him and his face was slightly pink. As we made eye contact he sighed. "Gabriella, I…"

"Chad, you said it yourself. I'm dating Troy. Not Ryan and not you." I gasped as Chad moved forward and reached for my hands with his.

"I know, but Gab, yesterday when we kissed, you can't pretend you didn't feel something." I so badly wanted to go with that moment, forget about all the consequences, but I couldn't. I slowly pulled my hands out of Chad's.

"We can't do this." That's when I turned and walked away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** did you like? I know not that much happened but it will, I have a mental plan for the story. Anyway please review! xox


End file.
